The use of LEDs in elongate lighting devices as a substitute for tubular fluorescent lamps is already known from numerous documents. For example, reference is made here to the documents US 2002/060526 A1 and US 2005/225979 A1. In said documents, a plurality of LEDs are arranged on an elongate printed circuit board which, in turn, is arranged in a transparent tube which can be inserted into the lampholder of a conventional tubular fluorescent lamp. Since these LED lamps are designed for general lighting, they are not suitable for specific task lighting requiring specific illuminance distribution.